Prom
by TamuTikutoT
Summary: Amu and Ikuto go to the prom! Also Kukua and Rimahiko! Fluffy! Hope you like it..maybe a 2shot..but tell me in a REVIEW!


**Jojo: hope you love it! And by the way..everything that everyone is wearing has a link on my profile:) even the guys..**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Today was the day.

It was finally the one day she had been looking forward to since she was a little girl.

_**Prom.**_

It was now 9:00 in the morning, and she had to meet Utau and Rima at the nail salon at 10:00. They were going to get there nails, and hair done. Basically the whole deal. Pressing the button on the rhythmic alarm clock, I quickly skitter off to the bathroom, and brush my white incisors. After finishing my daily bathroom routine, I walk back across the hall to my room, and grab an outfit to wear. Pulling a pair of jean shorts, and a 'Love' hot pink t-shirt out of my drawer, I throw the clothes on my body. Putting my purse over my shoulder, and sliding my flip flops on my feet, I walk down stairs, and grab a granola bar for the ride there. Locking the door behind my hurried feet, I step into the silent morning alone, cradling my car keys in my hands. Flips flops flopping, I open the door to my Chevy Camaro, and slip inside. Inserting the key into the ignition, I back out the driveway, and speed my way to the nail salon.

_**~Nail Salon~**_

Popping my car into the parking lot right beside the entrance, I see Utah's car, and Rima pulling in beside me. I depart from my cars leather seats, into the warm air, and wait for Rima at the door, while I see Utau waving at me from inside.

"Hey Amu, are you excited?" Rima asks me, holding the door open while doing so. She is dressed like me, casual, knowing that tonight we will be dressing up way more that usual.

"Yes I'm super excited! I can't wait to see what Ikuto looks like." I tell her, accepting her invitation to enter the shop. She walks in close behind me and says exactly what I predicted to come from her mouth.

"Yeah, I think Nagihiko will look handsome." She dreamily stares off into space, while I am suddenly attacked by my blonde haired best friend Utau.

"Hey girl! Are you pumped?" Utau asks, just like Rima, knowing how alike the girls are.

"I am VERY pumped!" I say for the second time today. Then from behind us, walks what looks like a lady who works here at 'Nails Forever' (made it up but I don't own if a store is named that.)

"Hello today ladies. I am guessing that you are coming to get pampered for the prom tonight?" She asks us, while leading us to the desk. I had made appointments in advance for us already, and I tell her my name, and we get to work. Well all first get our hair washed, and then are escorted to the blow dryers. After all of our hair is dry, we all sit down to get our nails done. I take a quick look at the clock, and see that time has gone fast. It is now 12:00, and we still haven't eaten lunch. Luckily she hadn't started on painting my hands yet, so I picked up my phone, and dialed up my mom.

"Hey mom, can you bring me and the girls something to eat. We can't get anything right now."

"Okay honey, what do you guys want?" Quickly taking the phone from my ear, I whisper to Utau and Rima.

"What do yall want to eat from McDonalds?"

"McChicken and a Coke." Was Rima's reply, while a second comes right behind.

"I want a double cheese burger, fries, and a sprite." I tell my mother what Utau and Rima had said, and then tell her my simple order of a 10 piece chicken nugget meal.

"Thanks mom, you're the best. Bye!"

"Okay honey ill be there in a few minutes." Closing my phone, I turn my attention back to the lady, waiting for my hand to paint.

"So, are you excited about seeing Kukai in a tux?" I ask Utau. Hearing the mention of her boyfriend Kukai, her light white complexion turns a slight rose color.

"Yeah, but don't tell him I said that." She says quickly, handing her left hand to the lady to paint.

"But you can't not say that you're not excited about seeing my brother in a tux either." Utau counters.

"Yeah I know, I never said that I wasn't." I retort back to her. After saying those words, my mom comes through the door as promised, with bags of McDonalds, and 3 drinks.

"FOOD" Rima yells, thrilled at the sight of some kind of edibility. She hadn't eaten breakfast, so she had to be starving. We all quickly get up from our seats and run toward mom.

"Hello girls! How are the prom preparations going?" My mom inquires, putting the McDonalds bags on the small coffee table in the front area. Our nails were dry, or mine were anyways, so we all went ahead and sat down and ate.

"Mmm this is DELICIOUS. Thank you so much Mom!" Utau says, while stuffing her mouth with burger. And if you were wondering why she said mom, Rima and Utau both call my mom, 'mom' because she basically is like there second mother, plus it's easier.

"Yes, I have been starving, thanks!" Rima agrees with Utau. In 15 minutes or so, the food was gone, and we were back in the spinney chairs once more, about to get our hair styled. Full, and eager for the night to begin, we sit and talk about pointless things until it is time for us to go to my house, where all our dresses are at, so we can get changed.

"Alright ladies, we are done with you guys!" One of the three ladies says enthusiastically. The three of us walk up to the counter, and pay for there work, and then get in our separate cars to head to my house.

~Amu's house~

We all pulled up at my house at about the same time, and I unlock the front door. Us three pile through the door, and then head upstairs to my room, where we had left our dresses, shoes and accessories the night before. Shutting the door behind us, I open the closet to reveal our beautiful dresses, in all there colorful glory.

"They still look as beautiful as they looked when we bought them." Utau states.

"Did you think they would be uglier after we bought them?" Rima states jokily.

"You guys stop it, we only have an hour to get dressed." I intrude on their spat, and take the plastic wrapping off of our dresses, handing then to the correct girl. Like many times before, we undress, and put our dresses on. After doing so, we slide on our shoes, and put on our necklaces and earrings.

"You look so beautiful Amu!" Rima and Utau tell me, but they both look more beautiful that I ever will. I smile at them, and return there compliments with even better ones, when we hear the doorbell ring. Knowing my mom will answer it, we look in the mirror once more, for final touches, and finding nothing to speculate, we open my door, giving each other smiles, and start walking down the stairs.

Ikuto's POV

We just rang the doorbell at Amu's house, and I see the limo driver taking a break, stretching out from the cramped front seat. opens the door smiling, and Nagihiko, Kukai and I walk in the door, ready to see our girlfriends we hadn't seen all day. Hearing the clicking of heels, I know they are coming down the stairs. First Utau comes down the stairs, wearing a short blue strapless dress, with a mesh flower design on top. Her hair is curly, and clipped up slightly in the back, and she has dark blue shoes, that match her dress on her feet. She smiles at the sight of Kukai, while he is literally drooling on himself. Next comes Rima in a striking dress. It is red, and has a wrinkle design, then flares out at the bottom. She has on red heels, that match her dress and they are normal heels, with a little red ruffle on the toe. Her blonde hair is in a messy bun, but it looks good with her dress. Knowing my beautiful girlfriend was next, I take a step forward toward the stairs. As she comes down the stairs, you begin to see a little more of her as she descends. First I see pink high heeled shoes. They have a 'peep' toe, from what Amu tells me and in the peep toe, you can see the pink nail polish on her toes. Next thing I see is her dress, it is pink, like her shoes and her toe nails. It has a ruffle look at the bottom, and a strip of sparkle under her bust line. The dress is strapless, and it shows of her flawless creamy skin, and I finally see her face. She is smiling wide at me, showing her white teeth. I smile my rare smile back at her, and give her a wink. This causes her blush to appear, but to me, this just adds onto her stunning looks.

"Hello Ikuto." Amu says to me, currently standing in front of me.

"Hello Amu, love." I respond, wrapping my arms around her body, enveloping her in a hug.

"You look beautiful." I whisper in her ear, so only she can here my compliment. Feeling her smile against my chest, I chuckle, then release Amu from my hold. She backs away, admiring my tux, giving me an approving look.

~Amu's POV~

God he looks handsome. He is wearing a black tuxedo, a classic. No matter that it is a classic, he still pulls it off completely too well. We all quickly exit through the door, and off too the prom we go…

**Jojo: Review!**

**Yoru: REVIEW NYAA!**


End file.
